Behind The Mask
by cooper159
Summary: Au Rizzles set in 1890 Paris inspired by Phantom of the Opera- Jane Rizzoli, 40, known as Signor Rizzoli has been hiding in the darkness of Paris for the past ten years in an attempt to hide her disfigured face. Maura Isles, 23, soon to be wed moves to Paris with her fiance to start a new life. When the two meet at a Masquerade ball, can Maura show Jane beauty lies in the heart?


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Clara** for beta reading this chapter.

I wont be posting another chapter for a while as I'm busy with other stories however I do want to know, if I should continue with this story?

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, fanfic has been playing up big style tonight!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The journey had been long. Long, dusty, bumpy and lonely, oh so lonely. Travelling from Boston to Paris had taken weeks. Weeks of reading over the same neatly wrote parchment endless amounts of times. Weeks of talking to strangers and asking for directions. Weeks of sleeping on hard beds, uncomfortable floors and flea infested covers. After weeks and weeks of travelling, she had finally arrived at her destination, Paris. The young woman was enthralled looking out the small window from the moving horse drawn carriage. She had never seen such tall, magnificently sculptured buildings in all her life. There were crowds of people gathering on the streets, horses and carriages at every corner; she'd never seen such busy streets in all her life. As the carriage continued through the excited streets of Paris you could tell there was more than what meets the eye. Although on the streets people seemed polite, the thick French accent filled your ears and glove covered hands greeted each other. Gentlemen took of their hats and bowed down to ladies as a polite greeting. Ladies curtsied to other gentlemen as a sign of respect and honor. Everywhere you glanced; there was a smile to be seen.

However if you looked past the neatly dressed women, in large bustle dresses and excessive hats, the clean shaved men with top hats and monocles you could see the darker, hidden side of Paris. In every alley way there were scarlet women dressed in low cut tops and high riding dresses, faces smothered in pale faced make up and rosy pink cheeks trying to seduce men for money. It was a known fact Paris was famous for prostitution, cat houses and the Moulin rouge, there was a reason it was known as one of the most romantic cities in the world.

The repetitive sound of the metal clanging against the wood of the wheels on the carriage had stopped and pulled the young woman from her admiration of the world around her. Only the sounds of the horse banging its front hooves along the cobble street filled the surrounding area until the door to the carriage was pulled opened by a young boy dressed in muddy brown trousers and a once white shirt with braces holding the overly big bottoms up. Picking the front of her fashionable dress up and gripping onto her bag, the young girl struggled to step down from the carriage. Nodding a silent thank you to the young boy, the woman glanced all around and saw she was in the middle of a small street, surrounded by a few buildings. It was like a miniature town within the city. There were corner shops and little houses everywhere all angling as though they were about to topple over, with French flags hanging from windows and balconies. The young carriage boy was busy pulling the ridiculous amounts of cases and boxes from the top of the carriage and from the inside and placing them down carefully on the ground next to the amazed woman.

As she was glancing around the town she wondered which house would be hers, opening her purse to find the parchment, she knew off by heart, word by word, letter by letter, she pulled it from its envelope and read the address. Looking around to locate the house number, she saw it was nowhere in sight. Exhaling loudly, she brushed the wrinkles from her outfit before she began to examine her attire. Looking down at her bustle-free dress she began to wonder if she should have picked a different one from the many she owned. The dress was long and dark purple and black, it dragged along the ground when she walked. It was a two piece and had a matching purple coat with black fur on the outside and black buttons going down the front to match the black gloves and hidden shoes. The dress was shut tight up to the neck and matched the small hat that was sat, tilted on the girl's head. Happy she'd made the right decision, she looked down at the looped writing, wrote on the parchment and looked around again. Hearing what sounded like a large item hitting the floor, the woman turned to face the young boy who was struggling with the woman's main case. The scruffy looking boy looked up and cringed.

"Sorry Mademoiselle." The boy said in a strong French accent.

As the woman opened her mouth to reply, someone spoke out and answered for her.

"It will be Madame soon." A tall man with a large build and short brown hair said with a strong American accent.

The woman turned around so quickly she nearly lost her balance.

"Garrett?" The woman said in her Boston accent with a huge smile on her face.

"Maura, darling." Garrett said as he strode over and swooped her up into a kiss.

"God I've missed you." Garrett said into Maura's ear.

"I've missed you too." Maura replied as she pulled back from the man and looked around the street.

"How was the journey? Not too uncomfortable I hope, you arrived a week earlier than I anticipated." Garrett said as he looked at Maura's luggage the young boy was placing down.

"Why is there a problem?" Maura asked.

"Well the house isn't ready yet…" Garrett trailed off. "…and I don't actually have a place for you to stay tonight…" Garrett continued, waiting for the disappointing look on Maura's face. However when he never received one, he smiled.

"Is there not a local Tavern or Inn?" Maura asked the dark-haired man.

"Well you see, that's the problem…I had originally planned to get you set up in the local Inn for a few months while I would continue on with the house." Garrett began to explain. "…As you know from my letters, I had ordered some materials from Boston before I left but they never made it here…so I'm not that far along…." The young man explained as he began to play with his hands. "And to top it all off, I'm having trouble finding an opening in an Inn or Tavern, they all seem to be fully booked." Garrett said taking Maura's hand in his own.

"Well, I could just stay with you." Maura said hoping to spend as much time as possible with her lover.

"Oh my love, as much as I would adore to, it isn't proper, not until we are married." Garrett said playing with the engagement ring he could feel through the gloves.

"How far along is the house?" Maura asked her beloved.

"I've been building it on my own; so far it only has walls." Garrett said with a laugh.

"What do you propose we do about the living arrangements?" Maura asked her fiancé, worried she'd have to go back to Boston until things were ready.

"For now, you can stay in the bedroom above the dress shop I am currently renting from the seams dress maker and I shall stay in the house." Garrett said smiling at the fact his fiancé was finally here in Paris.

"Garrett darling you can't stay in a house that doesn't have a roof yet!" Maura said shocked at such a suggestion.

"It is just temporary my sweet, I'm sure something will work out soon." Garrett said as he pointed up to a little green window above a small shop.

"I was hoping to get something sorted this evening actually, there is a Masquerade ball and I was invited. The whole town is invited." Garrett said pleased that he had such an invitation.

"A masquerade ball? That sounds marvelous. I will have to get an outfit sorted, what does one wear to such a thing? I've seen pictures in books of ladies dressed up for a ball but I don't think anything I own even comes close to anything as nice." Maura said more concerned about what she would be wearing than her living arrangements.

"Whatever you wear, you will look as beautiful as the day I first saw you." Garrett said charming his fiancé. Maura replied with a large grin and started to walk towards the shop garret had pointed out.

"You boy, bring the bags up to that room will you." Garrett commended the boy as he pointed to the same green window he had shown his future wife. The young boy nodded in agreement and picked up as many bags as he could carry and followed Garrett.

* * *

The flicker of the candle light illumined her face in the repeatedly cracked mirror. The large, fully body, gold painted mirror. The mirror she stood in front of every single day for the past ten years wishing she looked different. As a child she was hideous, the devil's spawn. As a teen she was repulsive, a beast. Now as a full grown woman she was a monster, a myth, a phantom. She was a ghost to some, a murderer to others and a monster to many and she was feared. Those who were unlucky enough to see her daren't say what they were really thinking to her face, opinions and rumors were never confronted they were kept for gossip and idle chit chatter over drinks on the streets. She was always deemed things that were untrue, she was never considered to be what she really was, a truly wealthy, intelligent and artistic woman. She was secretly one of the richest people in Paris; she bought things using her servants, people she relied on and people who wouldn't dare go against her, in fear for their lives. She owned places, people businesses and buildings yet only few chose to believe she was so wealthy and refused to believe that establishments and houses they were living and working in where owned by such a monster. However, tonight was the night she came out from the shadows, from the darkness and presented herself as the wealthy and respectful person she deserved to be. The woman looked away from her reflection; she couldn't bear to look at her hideous face anymore. Usually barely any candles were lit and the room was always kept dull to avoid her ever catching a glance at hr distorted face in the numerous amount of mirrors that were all around the stone walled room. However tonight, she had to make a good first impression and to do so, she required being able to see what she was doing so she had lit endless amounts of candles. The woman pulled her long thick black hair back into a low pony tail and tied it with a maroon ribbon; her hair had grown so it was all length helping to ensure not a strand fell out of line. Once her her was neatly arranged, she picked up a small bottle of liquid and applied some to the distorted side of her face; she then picked up the while half faced mask from the table and placed it on the left side of hes disfigured face. Once it was in place, she looked at herself in the mirror and tilted her head side to side to ensure the mask was in place correctly and no part of her coarse skin was showing. As she closed up the last buttons on her white, silk shirt she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have silk like skin, soft to the touch. Pulling the black velvet neckerchief from the top of the mirror, she struggled to arrange it properly as her scarred hands were particularly sore this evening. She reveled in the velvet material against the two large lumps of scar tissue sticking out from the center of both palms. The woman continued to get herself ready for this evening, she smiled to herself at the fact she decided to host a Masquerade ball at her mansion. It ensured she blended in with her guests and allowed her to feel normal, like someone else, like a hidden person, like a Masquerade.

* * *

Maura Isles stood in front of a mirror just in a white corset and her under garments; she had all the dresses she brought laid out on the small bed. She had spent the past hour with Mrs Cote trying on all different dresses, hoping to find the perfect, most suitable one for her first ever ball. Mrs Cote was the woman who owned the dress shop below the room Maura was staying in, she was in her sixties and spend most of her time making all her dresses by hand. She had insisted on helping Maura get ready for the ball, despite the young girl's many attempts to decline her offer. Mrs Cote was a widower, her husband had died not long after their daughter was born many years ago. He was stabbed on his way home, when he refused to pay off the bill he had racked up in the local cathouse. The authorities never caught the murderer, nor did they have any idea who did it, it was a cold case which was long forgotten by many. She had a lot lost her daughter four years prior to tuberculosis and was now living on her own, her life passed by as she sat in the same chair taking measurements and making dresses to fit those large, plump, curvy and thin girls. When she set eyes on Maura, she couldn't help but see her daughter in the younger girl and insisted on helping her get changed as it wasn't proper for Garrett to be in the same room as a lady being dressed. The slightly older man had taken his best tuxedo and headed for the small dainty bathroom to change, no more than ten minutes later, after a clean shave and a comb of his hair, he headed downstairs to lock the shop up for the older woman, being the gentlemen that he was.

"Nothing looks elegant enough for a ball!" Maura huffed as she tossed yet another useless dress on the bed.

"You look beautiful in all you've tired on my child." Mrs Cote said, her accent strong.

"I don't want to look beautiful, I want to look graceful and sophisticated." Maura wined as she brushed the imaginary wrinkles from her corset.

"Hmm...I might have just the thing." Mrs Cote said before she headed off into another room.

Maura looked at herself in the mirror and exhaled, she just wanted to make a good first impression with her future husband's potential friends and business partners. Maura was never one to socialize with other women, they usually found her beautiful but odd, that was the only word to describe Maura, odd. She never understood why women got so worked up and involved in gossip, especially other people's gossip. She preferred to read a picture-less book than accompany her fiance on outings just to be something pretty to look at. She preferred to talk about music, opera and science rather than her husbands accomplishments, money and having all boys as children. She was odd yet adored the fact her fiance, Garrett never seemed to mind Maura's unusual ways. The truth was, he didn't understand her fully, not truly but he never complained about anything she did or what decisions she made and for that, she loved him. Mrs Cote returned carrying something wrapped up in some old material.

"I made this for my daughter, but she'll never be able to wear it...I think this would be perfect for you. It may be slightly right around the bust area but should fit perfectly." Mrs Cote said as she glanced towards Maura's heavy chest before she began to unravel the dress.

"Oh, I couldn't. Not if it was your daughter's. I wouldn't feel right wearing something that didn't belong to me." Maura said as she turned around from facing the mirror.

"Nonsense, it's just going to waste sitting under my bed, it deserves to be appreciated on such a beautiful girl like you." Mrs Cote said as she pulled the last bit of string loose and revealed the dress.

Maura gasped as she saw the dress, it was truly a masterpiece. She had never seen something so beautiful in all her life. The dress was a pale pink silk, strapless dress with a floral pattern from the shoulders to the front, forming a v shape and stopped at the chest. The front of the dress, where the corset stopped was a dark pink compared to the rest of the dress. It had a slight bustle in it and had a white netted material on the front.

"It's beautiful." Maura whispered.

"It is, now lets try it on." Mrs Cote demanded.

Maura couldn't refuse such a stunning dress, she nodded in agreement and turned back to face the mirror as the older woman helped put the dress on.

* * *

Garrett was sat downstairs, he had been ready and had the shop locked up about forty minutes ago, he had watched from the shop window as crowds of people came out dressed in suits and extravagant dresses, each and every one of them wearing a mask. Garrett looked down at the newly purchased gold painted mask he had bought earlier yesterday in preparation for this evening, he felt ridiculous wearing the mask so he opted to wait until he was actually at the ball to put it on. As he was busy signalling to the man driving the carriage he had ordered that they wouldn't be much longer, he didn't hear Maura and Mrs Cote come down stairs, both women where stood waiting to see what reaction they got from him. When Garrett turned around, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, his fiance looked stunning but not just her face, due to the tightness of the dress, it pushed and defined Maura's breasts perfectly.

"You look breathtaking." He said glancing back up at her face and smirked. His fiance would fit right in here in Paris with a bust like that. Although the two had been promised for five years, they'd never done anything apart from kiss and foreplay. The two, unlike many couples, made a promise to make their wedding night special and make the other truly theirs. However it was times like this when Maura was dressed so provocatively did Garrett have to remind himself constantly of the promise he made.

Maura rolled her eyes at his reaction; he was more interested in her bosom than he was of the dress and all the effort she'd gone to look nice. She began to wonder if this was a bad idea, the dress was awfully tight around her chest area and seeing her own husband couldn't hold her eye contact for more than ten seconds, she wondered the reaction it would bring out of other men, strangers to her.

"Are we all ready to go?" Garrett asked Maura as his eyes never left her chest.

"Yes." She replied in an annoyed tone. She was all excited for their first invitation to a social event, a Masquerade ball, her first ever ball. Garrett held out his arm indicating for Maura to take it, as the young girl linked their arms she could feel the excitement beginning to make itself known.

"Are you putting on your mask?" Maura asked her fiancé with a big smile as she noticed he was holding it in his hand.

"I feel ridiculous walking around in a mask; I'll just put it on when we get there." Garrett informed his beloved.

"Everyone's wearing theirs…" Maura said as she glanced towards the window where yet another lot of people were getting into a carriage. "…See." Maura continued as she pulled up the white mask that was attached to a stick and put it on her face.

"You look ridiculous. I'll just place it on when we get there, hopefully I won't feel as humiliated." Garrett said as he pulled open the door, holding it for his fiancée. Maura sighed as she took her mask from her face, considering her husband was a man who didn't like to be the centre of attention, he was engaged to a woman who seemed to unintentionally attract a lot of attention.

"Are you not joining us Mrs Coté?" Maura asked before she walked out of the door.

"Oh no darling, I don't like big events like these, too many people. I prefer to be on my own." The older woman said.

Maura nodded in agreement understanding exactly the need to be left alone.

"Where is this ball being held anyway?" Maura asked, suddenly realizing she had no clue where they were headed.

"There was no address on the invitation. All I know is that it's a magnificent building and some of the men in the tavern said you can't miss it." Garrett quoted the conversation.

Maura opened her mouth to reply when Mrs Coté cut in the conversation.

"Just tell the driver, to follow the other carriages that you're heading to the ball. Almost everyone in town is going, I'm sure he'd know exactly where it is. Now go out and enjoy yourselves, Au Revoir." Mrs Coté said before she headed back upstairs.

Garrett lead Maura out of the building and politely helped her into the carriage after he explained to the young childlike boy where they were going, he nodded constantly indicating he knew exactly where they were going.

* * *

Once the 'monster' was fully dressed, she headed out of her chambers, located at the very bottom of her mansion, more like a hidden cave than a room. She was kind enough to allow many people to stay in her mansion for a small price, the kind of people others wouldn't want to be around, blacks, homeless, jobless and drifters. Despite her allowing these people some form of sanctuary; she never felt that she deserved to stay on the same floor as them so she designed a cave where nobody could find her. The beast headed up the floors and finally into the ballroom, she stood at the top of the stairs and admired her servants handy work. The room looked magnificent, it was clean, candles lit all around, the crystal chandelier looked spectacular hanging directly over the ballroom, small golden tables around every corner of the room holding champagne glasses. Even she had to admit it looked perfect for the occasion.

"Looks good don't it?" A deep voice said.

"It looks spectacular." A strange accent replied.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this Signor Rizzoli?" A tall muscular black man standing a few steps down as a sign of respect questioned.

"I'm certain. I'm sick and tired of hiding and being dubbed as a monster." Rizzoli replied.

"I deserve respect do I not?" Rizzoli questioned.

"Yah, yer do." The black mna responded.

"Are you not getting ready Forst? The quests will be arriving soon." Rizzoli asked.

"No Signor. It wouldn't be proppa' a black man amongst ladies and gentlemen." Frost replied.

"Frost you are a gentlemen and I expect them to show and treat you with the same, equal respect I deserve and I will make it known." Rizzoli replied, her tone harsh.

"Thank ya Signor but I won't feel right. Ya know how these people can be, think they're better than us and I'd rather not start up a dispute. Not on such a night." Frost replied as he nodded to the older woman.

"As you wish." Rizzoli replied.

Frost nodded a thank you and headed down two more spends before Rizzoli spoke out.

"Do you have any other plans for this evening?" Rizzoli asked.

"No Signor." Frost replied.

"I have a proposition for you then." Rizzoli stated.

"Yah?" Frost asked, intrigued.

"As you know, most of the town will turn up here tonight. Not out of respect of such an invitation but out of sheer curiosity as to what I am and how wealthy I'd said to be." Rizzoli paused to allow the younger man to take in everything she was saying.

"So many houses and streets will be empty. However, that doesn't mean there won't be anybody around..." Rizzoli trailed off.

"I understand." Frost said.

"Take a weapon." Rizzoli commanded.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Rizzoli continued. "You know how these thieves and dealers work, the second there is such an event in town, they see it as the perfect opportunity to break in and steal. Whether many people in this town believe it or not, we protect them." Rizzoli said.

Frost nodded.

"So just keep an eye out on the empty streets and houses. Take a few men with you but try ti stay out of trouble. If anything happens, you inform me and I'll deal with the authorities." Rizzoli said, her tone serious.

"Yah, Signor." Frost said with a bow before he headed out of sight to pick himself a weapon.

* * *

When the carriage, carrying the young couple pulled up to the large gates, they had to wait a few minutes as there was a slight back log of carriages. Many where stopping to allow their passengers to get out before heading off to find a place to wait. When Maura and Garrett's carriage pulled up they were greeted by two large men dressed in red uniforms, masks and hats, carrying a large rifle at their sides. Maura being the knowledgeable person she was, assumed by their attires they were guards of some sort. However, her future husbands who was slightly dull witted didn't realize.

"It's a Masquerade ball, not a costume competition." Garrett commended to the men who had opened the carriage door.

One of the much taller men, tighten his grip on his rifle but kept a straight face. The same man held out a hand for Maura, which she gladly accepted as she was helped out of the carriage.

"Garrett darling, they're guards." Maura whispered, loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Madame." One of the guards said as he bowed down slightly before releasing his hold on the carriage door, Garrett still inside.

"Next." The guard shouted before smirking, marking the carriage move along. Garrett just managed to jump out in time.

"How rude." Garrett commented as he brushed down his suit.

"Oh darling you tend to make fun of people without realizing it. What else did you expect?" Maura said before linking her arm with her fiance's.

The two walked arm in arm towards the entrance of the building. Maura's head was positioned high up as they walked closer to the building, on the outside it looked magnificent. It was a large white mansion that was surrounded by huge fields and a large metal fence and gate that would be difficult for anyone to climb over. There was a circular drive way for carriages that in the middle had a large area of grass that was covered in flowers and plants. The building was huge, it had an arched shaped entrance that had large wooden doors, with four armed guards standing on either side. The building had an equally shaped rectangle on either side of the arch that had stretched out to have ten windows each. There were lights in every window and Maura could here what sounded like violins playing classical music as the two got closer. At the age to twenty three, Maura was certain she;d never seen anything so wonderful in all her life. Looking around, there were crowds and crowds of people, she was certain that most, if not all of the town's people were here. She smiled to herself at the women dressed up in spectacular gowns and extravagant masks. The gentlemen, dressed in black tuxes, hair wet as it was slick back, wearing black marks as they linked arms with their beloveds. Maura fell in love with the building and it's mysteries.

Maura could feel the excitement bubbling up within her as they were no the second group of people to the enterance, she stood tall and watched as the guards examined the invitation each guest was handing them before they were allowed to enter. As it was Garrett and Maura's turn, she watched as her future husband handed the men dressed not too different from the ones her husband made a humored comments towards. The man nodded and handed the invitation back.

"Thank you." Maura said with a polite smile before she brought her mask to her face.

The young couple were about to walk into the entrance, when the two guards on either side, drew their rifles across the other to block the entnerance. Garrett stepped forward to protect his fiance.

"No entrance without a mask." An older guard said.

"I have my mask here." Garrett said holding it up.

"You need to but it on, or no entrance." The guard said, his tone professional.

"What, why?" Garrett questioned. Maura could feel herself becoming embarrassed already. She wanted nothing to make a good first impression, yet her husband insisted on insulting and aruging with everyone this evening.

"It's a Masquerade ball Monsieur." The French guard said.

"I am aware that it is a Masquerade ball. However I will place my mask on once I am in the ball room." Garrett snapped.

"No Monsieur, that isn't the way Signor wants it. Put on your mask or get back in your carriage. The tall guard said, getting annoyed.

"That is ridiculous." Garrett sniggered.

"If you're not going to comply with the way things are run here, step aside Monsieur, others are waiting." The dark haired guard said as he looked behind at the queue of people waiting with their masks on and invitation in their hands.

"Garrett darling, please just put on your mask." Maura begged, she so desperately wanted to attend this ball.

"Fine." Garrett said as he placed his plain black mask on. The young man felt ridiculous.

"Have a good evening Mademoiselle." The guard said as they both stepped aside to allow entry.

"Damn Americans." Garrett heard one of the guards mumbling as they walked past.

* * *

Signor Rizzoli was positioned at the top of the gold and white stair case. She was standing on the small balcony where she could see everything that was happening. As more and more quests began to enter the room, she noticed many people were staring at her, she assumed they guessed who she was as they didn't recognize her face. The monster felt nervous at first as people were so obviously pointing and whispering about her, it wasn't until the towns Chief Gendarmerie walked up the case with his wife did people begin to settle down.

"Signor Rizzoli, am I correct?" The slightly grey haired man asked. He wasn't much smaller than Rizzoli and must have been in his sixties from what Rizzoli could see of his unhidden face.

"Oui?" Rizzoli answered, her French was on point. Although she'd only lived here for no more than ten years, she self taught the language and perfected it.

"I am Vince Korsak, the towns Chief Gendarmerie." The older man said as he held out his hand for the woman to take.

Rizzoli looked down at his hand and smiled.

"I am aware of who you are. I believe we have done business through one of my servants. Rizzoli announced. Although Frost was more of a friend than a servant to Rizzoli, she had to refer to him as a servant as he was a black man and many people didn't agree with black and white relationships, whether it was sexual or a friendship.

The older man shrugged off Rizzoli not taking his hand and smiled, he knew someone called 'Rizzoli' was behind all the random dealing with crooks turning up beaten to a pulp at the steps of the station. Although the named hinted Italian, the older man was surprised at just how strong her accent was.

"I believe so. Frost is it? The black fellow?" Korsak questioned.

Rizzoli nodded in agreement.

"Many don;t agree with it but I have to say the boy is superb at catching thieves and crooks. If society agreed with blacks, I'd hire the boy in a gunshot." Korsak whispered, only loud enough for Rizzoli to hear.

"It's shame you follow society." Rizzoli said with a challenging grin.

Korsak smiled at the obvious rouge streak in the young girl.

"Oh rude of me. This is my wife, Dana Korsak." The older man said, bringing his wife forward.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Rizzoli said as she stepped back and bow to the woman, who curtsied in return.

Korsak's wife was small, plumb with orban hair; she was a pretty face but nothing special. As the two walked back down the staircase, Rizzoli noticed people had been watching the conversation carefully and seemed to go about their business once the Chief walked back down the stairs to join the rest of the crowd.

Rizzoli smiled to herself as she watched Dana whispered in her husband's ear, not too quietly about how a woman shouldn't be dressed like a man and referred to as 'Signor', however it was the Chief's reply that made the hard face Italian smile.

"She seems comfortable in what she wears and to be honest, it suits the girl more than it would most men." Korsak whispered loud enough for this wife to understand.

* * *

As the ball room started to crowd with couples from the town, Rizzoli was pleased with the turnout. More people than Rizzoli expected made their way up the staircase to greet and thank her for the invitation. The Italian shared polite hellos and nodded instead of greeting with hands. Many didn't make the effort to hold the conversation for long and others forgot greetings and went straight to why people referred to her as a monster. Many elderly couples at the party seemed to avoid the Italian, they did however, continue to stare at her face, they had been around long enough to know the tales of her past and believed that they weren't false stories. The younger couples were excited and wanted to know the stories, however what she couldn't shake was the terrified look in many people's faces. Although her face was covered, people could see my the redness of her left eye, there was something more behind the mask. Each person who greeted the Italian seemed polite and kind but Rizzoli would see the fear behind their fake smiles.

As many people started to mingle with each other, the Italian stood tall at her balcony looking down at the men and women. She couldn't help but grin when she noticed many drunken men ogling and attempting to flirt with younger ladies, typical she thought. Rizzoli took a fresh glass of champagne from the passing waiter and was about to take a sip when someone caught her eye.

Walking arm in arm with a young man was the most beautiful, stylish, graceful and refined young woman Rizzoli had ever seen in all her forty years of living. The young girl couldn't be much older than twenty; she had a light skin tone, much lighter to Rizzoli's. Her hair was honey blonde like the sun and was pinned back neatly, with a few strands hanging around her magnificently sculptured face. She had nearly trimmed eyebrows that were fashioned to highlight her hazel green eyes. Her nose was small and had the most perfect slope Rizzoli had ever seen on such a girl. Her cheek bones were high but were more defined when the young child smiled. Her teeth were strangely white and lined as if the girl has been created for the sole purpose of perfection.

From the dress Rizzoli could tell this girl wasn't from Paris, it wasn't the typical over the top bustle French ball gown; it was smaller and shaped more to her figure. The dress was a pale pink and white silk, it had a slightly darker pink floral patter, from the shoulders to the front to highlight the bust area. Th corset was a darker pink compared to the rest of the dress; it had a slight bustle in it, not the typical fashionable Paris style. Rizzoli couldn't help but admire the young girl's chest, for such a child, she had wonderfully developed assets. The young girl had white gloves on that came up to her elbows and in her hands was a white mask that had a pink flower attached to the top left to match the dress. Rizzoli grinned at how stunning the girl was, she could tell by her excitement in her features, the child tried desperately to keep her mask at her face but with each smile and laugh, her hand subconsciously moved the mask. Rizzoli found herself wanting to find out who this girl was.

Although Rizzoli hardly left her palace like mansion, she knew who the majority of people where in Paris, let alone their small town and she had never seen this girl before. There had been whispered throughout crowds in the city of a young American man moving to Paris, it had been said he was busying building a house of his own on the outskirts of the city and that he was awaiting the arrival of his wife. It was said he was renting a room for the seams dress maker and Rizzoli wondered if this could be the young couple. It wasn't unusual for people to be married at such a young age; the majority of Paris was married. The men who were single didn't stay that way for long, they were either promised to a young girl or had become a widower. The women who were single, were either waiting for a man of money to become available or were scarlet women making their own way in the world. Rizzoli however was neither of them. She had never been married because no one ever gave her a second glance all her life and for that, the girl never wanted to get married to anyone. No one deserved such a beast and such a beast didn't deserve anyone. Despite it being against the church, there was more than one reason Rizzoli never married, she wasn't your typical women, all her life, since she could remember she never saw men as handsome and kind, she saw them as pigs and sex obsessed after any whore. She only ever saw the beauty and innocence in women. She'd seen many women, the type who wanted your pockets and the type who so desperately wanted to find love. Rizzoli found herself attracted to neither kind, just their assets. However this girl could have been different. Rizzoli was so lost in thoughts of the young girl's beauty that she didn't realize a pair of eyes watching her intensely from her white mask until her own dark chocolate brown eyes met hazel green ones.

* * *

When Maura entered the ball room her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. The ball room looked spectacular; she'd never seen anything so amazing in all her young life. The room looked so elegant with its fancy hand drawn paintings and crystal chandelier, the men looked magnificent dressed in their best suits and the women looked fashionable. There were a lot of topless men wearing all gold and had even been painted gold walking about carrying silver platters holding beverages on. It looked like something Maura had been in a book when she was a child. However the honey blonde could feel herself becoming nervous at the crowds of people. Her grip tightened on her fiance's arm as she tried desperately to remain calm. The young woman never did will in crowds, she tended to blurt out facts that people found uninteresting and useless when she was nervous. The girl often told people exactly what she was thinking which was unacceptable in some social status, and being unable to lie, people disliked her. She was thankful that she had a mask on to hide her face this evening.

"Darling, just try to relax and enjoy yourself." Garrett whispered in his fiance's ear.

"I'll do my best." Maura said swallowing thickly.

"Just try not to embarrass me with your useless facts." Garrett said as he rubbed his future wife's hand.

Maura felt a stabbing sensation in her chest as her fiance's words. Her facts weren't useless, if someone, anyone took the time to listen to them, they'd realize they could be rather useful. The honey blonde exhaled and straightened her posture. As the two began to mingle into the crowds, Maura couldn't help but noticed the strange looks she was receiving from women and the way ever man kept staring at her chest. The young girl had done her best not to make it so revealing but due to this dress, not being made especially for her, she was finding it difficult.

"Ahh, Monsieur Fairfield." A small, middle aged red haired man said, his accent French.

"Mr. Abel." Garrett replied with the shake of his hand.

"I'm glad you could make it." Mr Abel said with a smile.

"I'm sick of you turning down drinks to work on that damn shack." The older man said with a laugh. However Garrett didn't seem to happy with this comment and it didn't slide past Maura. She began to wonder just how far along was Garrett with this house?

"Oh la, la. Who is this young lady?" Mr Abel said emphasizing his French accent as he stepped closer to Maura.

"This is my fiance, Maura Isles. Maura his is Monsieur Abel, he will be my partner in the business once we get settled in." Garrett said as he placed his hand on the lower back on the honey blonde.

"It's a pleasure." The red haired man said as he bowed down to the young woman.

"Bonjour." Maura said smiling.

"If you weren't engaged, I'd have to snap you up myself." The man flirted.

Maura cringed at the man's words, she was trying desperately to keep her mouth shut.

"Mmm, I might have to come and help you on that shack if it means I get to be around that Garrett." The middle aged man said to Garrett but Maura was still stood there and heard his vile words.

"Ah you're a funny man." Garrett deflected, knowing his fiance was uncomfortable.

"I don't suppose you happen to know anyone who still has living quarters up for rent?" Garrett asked Mr Abel, hoping to change the subject.

The older man took a while to answer this question before he spoke out.

"I'm not sure of anywhere; many places are fully booked as it's that time of year. However, the Chief Gendarmerie is more familiar with the residents than I am. Perhaps ask him?" The middle aged man suggested.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you." Garrett said with a smile as he led Maura towards the Chief Gendarmerie.

A much older man, who was slightly chubby and had grey hair was busy talking to two younger men who Maura assumed with their lack of clothing were waiters.

"Monsieur Korsak?" Garrett questioned, he'd seen the man here and there but had never actually greeted him.

Maura watched as the older man turned around happily holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Oui?" The man greeted.

"I'm Garrett Fairfield, I've not loved moved to Paris and this is my fiance, Maura Isles." Garrett introduced the two.

"Oui, Oui. The Americans no?" Korsak questioned as he fiddled with his mask.

"Oiu." Maura replied with a smile.

"You speak French?" Korsak said, suddenly very interested in the young girl.

"Oui, ma grand-mère m'a appris quand j'étais enfant." Maura replied, her accent strong.

"C'est intéressant." Korsak replied with a big grin.

Maura laughed in response.

Garrett watched the conversation having no idea what the two were saying. He never felt the need to learn French as many people spoke English.

"I was wondering if you know anybody who has any rooms to rent?" Garrett asked, disrupting the conversation.

Korsak tore his eyes away from the young girl and began to think.

"Hmmm, many places are fully booked." Korsak said, bringing his glass-less hand up to his beard he scratched it. "Then again…" Korsak said to himself out loud.

"You know somebody?" Garrett said hopefully. Although he didn't mind giving up his room for his future wife, with winter on the way, he really didn't fancy sleeping in a roofless house.

"Oui. However, it's not exactly your typical Tavern or Inn." Korsak said.

"What do you mean?" Garrett said.

Whilst the two gentlemen were busy talking Maura had lost interest and was busy looking around the room. The honey blonde was smiling at the crowds of people all around; she was busy watching the violinist play music she'd never heard before. She wasn't sure if it was some French classical music or not. Before the young girl could analyse it anymore, she felt a sudden shiver down her back, for some unknown reason she felt as though somebody was watching her. She turned back to Garrett and found he was still in deep conversation with Monsieur Korsak. As Maura turned to glance around the room, she saw a lone figure standing at the top of the stairs staring at her. Maura felt her breath hitch. The figure was shockingly handsome. The gentlemen had long, thick black hair that was pulled back from his face and into a neat low pony tail tied by a maroon bow. The gentlemen had dark olive skin, most of his face was covered by a white half faced mask but yet he had a feminine look about him, both cheek bones were high from what the girl could make out in the shape of the mask. From what Maura could see, he had neatly shaped, thick eyebrow, the left with a slight bend in it, Maura wasn't sure if it was because he had his eyebrow furrowed or if it was that way naturally. The honey blonde had to admit, it was hard reading facial expressions with masks on. The mask covered the left side of his face and started at the top of his forehead and stopped just below his mouth. His nose seemed slightly crooked but suited the man's face, his lips were plump and pink, another feature making his look feminine and his chin had a slight cleft in it.

The gentlemen looked spectacular but skinny in his outfit. He was rather tall, about three inches taller than Maura and about an inch taller than Garret the blonde estimated. He was wearing a wonderfully designed black velvet suit that was different from many of the gentlemen at this ball as it had a neck chief instead of a bow tie. It had a waist coat and never ending black pants which hid his shoes. Maura always being observant from such a young age noticed something on attached to the man's side. From what she could make out it looked like a silver death head handle to a sword. This figure stood on their own, holding a glass of liquid was staring intensely at Maura, it wasn't until her hazel green eyes met these stunningly beautiful dark brown orbs did the gentlemen straighten up and look away from the Honey Blonde. Maura's suspicions were confirmed as he walked away, it was a sword attached to his side. Maura was intrigued by him and his eyes, those eyes. How could anyone forget those eyes?

"Oh how wonderful." Maura heard Garrett say, this snapped her attention away from those eyes.

"Did you hear that darling? We could have possibly found you a place to stay." Garrett said excited.

"Oh? Where?" The young girl asked.

"Well potentially right here in this mansion my love." Garrett said kissing his fiance's hand.

"That's if you don't mind the rumors mademoiselle." Korsak said.

"Rumors?" Maura questioned.

"I don't like to spread gossip but I ensure you, if you're allowed to stay here, people will talk, talk that will try to scare you." Korsak warned.

He didn't believe half of the rumors people said but there was one that bothered him. One rumor, he was certain wasn't a rumor but the truth, the rumor that the monster was a murder. It was said that Rizzoli once murdered an innocent man back in Italy. The older man never believed it for years, for one he'd never seen this Rizzoli but knew they existed. It wasn't until a deputy from Italy came over many years ago and began to spread this rumor. He said he was tracking down someone who now matched the description of Rizzoli as they had murdered a man by slitting this throat and fled. Although Korsak was certain Rizzoli was the person that man was looking for, it wasn't his business to bring up the past. Knowing now that Rizzoli was a female made Korsak feel there was more to the story but it wasn't his place to question it yet. However he would keep an eye on the woman that had been here for ten years and only now seemed to show her face.

"I have no interest in rumors. I tend to keep myself to myself." Maura said.

"Well then, this might be just the place for you." Korsak said with a smile.

Maura was once again excited at the possibility of staying in such a place for a few months. It was the younger, naive side of her that made the girl excited to live in such an enchanted place. Maura once again began to look around the room at the paintings and sculptures while the men began to talk.

"Who is it that I speak to?" Garrett asked.

"Signor Rizzoli." Korsak said. Garrett thought for a moment, he'd heard that name but couldn't think where and what about. Looking around the room, hoping maybe the face would fresh his memory but found nothing.

"The one in a white half faced mask. The host of this evening." Korsak informed as he looked up towards the stairs.

Garrett followed his line of sight and nodded.

"Maura darling, let's go and speak to this Signor Rizzoli about a room." Garrett said as he nodded a thank you to Korsak.

* * *

Korsak was interested to see how this young girl who seemed to be full of adventure and desperate to learn new things would react to Rizzoli. Although they were new here in Paris, the older man knew it wouldn't take long for them to find out the rumors about the masked woman and go running in the opposite direction. He watched with amusement as the two made their way up the stairs.

As the young couple made it up the stairs, Garrett stopped as he saw this Rizzoli gentlemen speaking with one of the waiters, he was about to speak out when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Monsieur Fairfield." A tall, skinny dark haired man called.

"Monsieur Andre." Garrett replied, turning his attention towards one of his first acquaintances here in Paris.

"I'm glad you came." Garrett said with a laugh.

"Well people tend to come to events where there's free alcohol, rather than paying for mine." Mr. Andre replied.

"Maura darling this is the tavern owner Monsieur Andre. Andre, I'd like you to meet my future wife, Miss Isles." Garrett said, his tone proud and his smile wide.

"It's a pleasure Mademoiselle." Andre said as he looked down at the blonde's chest.

"Like wise." Maura replied.

"I can see why, Mr Fairfield has talked nonstop about you." The slightly older man said as he finally looked up at Maura.

"Talked non stop about me has he?" Maura questioned, she looked towards Garrett but saw his attention was elsewhere.

"Oui. The man even turned down one of the lovely ladies and said he was promised to a déesse, and a déesse you are." Mr Andre replied as he once again glanced down at Maura's bosom.

"I'm glad my fiancé has more sense." Maura said with a laugh.

"Is it common for, what's the word…_'ladies of the night'_ to approach married men?" Maura asked the older man, who burst into laughter in response.

Once the man finally managed to settle down his laughter, he replied.

"Such a Jeune Fleur…." Andre said patting Maura's upper arm. "…Mon enfant most of the ladies clients are married men." The man informed the Honey Blonde.

* * *

Rizzoli was busy informing one of her servants that more champagne and red wine was needed from the cellars, she was also informing him to start bringing out the small snacks of cheese, grapes and crackers to go with the red wine. As Rizzoli placed her glace down on the silver tray that a passing waiter was holding, she began to point to where she wanted the snacks to be laid out before someone spoke out.

"Signor Rizz-" A young dark haired man with a foreign accent began to speak before Rizzoli turned aorund.

"Oh, my apologizes. I thought you were someone else. Er...desole...desole." The young man spoke, shaking his hand.

"You're looking for Signor Rizzoli yes?" Rizzoli asked, her tone strong.

"Oui." Garrett replied nodding.

"You do not need to speak French as it is not my fluent tongue, I am Italian. Although I understand and speak French like a second language, you clearly do not. You are American no?" Rizzoli questioned.

"Ou-Yes." Garrett corrected, clearing his throat.

"Then speak English." Rizzoli said as she stood up straight and turned her full attention to this young man. The older woman had an idea who he was; however she did not have any idea what he wanted.

"Sorry." Garrett replied, not sure of any other response.

"I am Signor Rizzoli, what can I help you with?" Rizzoli asked.

Garrett was still and speechless for a few minutes, he was trying to process why this woman who was dressed like a man, why people referred to her as senior and why she was speaking to him like a superior.

"Erm I am Garrett Fairfield…." The young man said holding his hand out, however when Rizzoli just looked down and never took it, he continued.

"…I'm looking for a room to rent, long term…many of the towns Inns and Taverns are fully booked and I was told to speak to you in the hope you could help me." Garrett said, getting right down to business.

"Hmm, yes I can help you with that. However I do not take rent from my occupants, they do jobs…" Rizzoli said as she was trying to find the right word. "…chores if you'd like…." Rizzoli said as she began to examine the man with her eyes. "…Although you are short, you seem to have strong arms, you could help with the loading and unlo-" Rizzoli was half way explaining.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. It's not for me it's for my- wait. Just a moment." The young man said holding up his hands indicating for Rizzoli to stay where she was.

The young boy headed off into a small crowd, Rizzoli just looked around at her ball while the man was doing whatever. She smiled as people seemed to relax more and began to dance in the space provided. She grinned at a young couple dancing carelessly in the crowd as if it was just the two of them in the world. Her eyes were torn from a young man and woman dancing by that strong American accent.

"Signor Rizzoli. I'd like you to meet someone." Fairfield said, grabbing the Italian's attention.

When Rizzoli turned back towards the man, she felt her heart stop momentarily when she found herself staring into those same eyes of that unknown beauty.

"This is-" Garrett said, his tone excited as he was about to introduce that girl from earlier.

"Maura Isles." The honey blonde beauty cut off answering for herself as she held out her hand.

* * *

Maura was busy being introduced to many visitors of Mr Andre's tavern when she noticed Garrett had walked off. Maura didn't think twice about it and continued to greet many potential partners and friends.

"Miss Isles, this is Mademoiselle Belle." Mr Andre said as he introduced the child to a dark haired, rather busty woman.

"A'lright doll?" Miss Belle said loudly.

"Hello." Maura said smiling.

"You're from England?" Maura questioned.

"Ay, ay spot on." Miss Belle said elbowing Mr Andre.

"Mademoiselle Belle runs the local cat house." Mr Andre whispered.

Maura's eyes widened but her face remained normal.

"I do indeed. Look aft'a my girls I do." The tall woman said proudly.

"If ya eva lookin' for work, give us a bell. Such a beauty like ya could bring in the right kinda customas with a rack like that." Belle said with a girn.

"Oh how Kind but I'm promised to be wed." Maura replied, feeling awkward as both Miss Belle and Mr Andre were eyeing up her chest.

"Oh such a shame. Well doll, if it eva goes down tha shitta, you com' n find me. The woman said as she walked past Maura.

However the forward woman wasn't done. As she passed Maura, she leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"If ya eva lookin' for run, com' n' see me." We woman know what we like if ya get whatta mean?" Miss Belle said with a wink as she looked at Maura's breasts.

"We don't judge n' everything's kept on the hush low." The woman said grinning.

"You get female customers?" Maura whispered back, making eye contact.

"Ya wouldn't believe the 'mount we get, much more than the fellas." Miss Belle said as she glanced around to ensure nobody was listening.

"Whatta the gents don't know, wont 'urt em." The older woman said as she walked off.

Maura was so shocked at what she'd just been told. Everything was so different here than it was in Boston. She'd read many of times females were caught fooling around with other women and were hanged yet here in Paris, it seemed to be the norm amongst the women. The young girl wound herself stood speechless in a crowd.

"Maura darling, come with me." Garrett suddenly appeared whispering in Maura's ear as he took her arm and led her in another direction.

Maura's mind was blank, she was busy thinking about all the other things that could be different here than it was in Boston. Not until her fiance spole out did she come out of her mind.

"Signor Rizzoli, I'd like you to meet someone." Maura heard Garrett say.

"Maura looked towards this Rizzoli and for the second time in a night, felt her breath hitch; it was the gentlemen she found looking at her from earlier on in the night. Maura was shocked when she realized that figure she found so alluring and intriguing, that face she found so handsome and those eyes she found to beautiful belonged to not a man, but a woman. However it was no surprise to Maura that she found a woman attractive, growing up with her head in a book and reading all the words of the world, she always had an open mind.

The Italian seemed to be busy looking at something down below with small smile until she turned and those deep dark brown eyes met her lighter hazel green ones.

"This is-" Garrett said as he was about to introduce her.

"Maura Isles." Maura said cutting off Garret as she felt the sudden need to speak to this woman. Maura smiled as she held out her hand towards the Italian.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Translation

'Oui, ma grand-mere m'a appris quand j'etais enfant.'

**Yes, my grandmother taught me when I was a child.**

'C'est interessant.'

**That's interesting.**

**Should I continue this story?**


End file.
